An Evening With Kurt
by gummybear22
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have just spent the day together and are now chillin' in Kurt's basement room. One thing leads to another. Rated T for Klaine kissing
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so if it's terrible you should tell me. Thank you.**

**In this Glee fan fiction, the world pretty much revolves around Klaine fluffiness. =)**

**Kurt means Kurt's POV and Blaine means Blaine's POV. Just FYI. Oh and Kurt's room is in the basement of their new house with Finn and Carole.**

**Sadly I don't own Glee. If I did, Kurt and Blaine would already be dating and Karofsky would have died. Enjoy the story!**

**Kurt**

Today was just like any other Saturday. Blaine and I had gone out to lunch and had seen Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows in theaters. We were now hanging out in my room until Blaine had to go home.

Blaine. His name echoed through my mind. He was easily the most amazing person that I had ever met. His hair, his eyes, his everything. On days like this he was all I could think about. But considering we had just spent the entire day together, it was no surprise that I couldn't stop staring at his beautifully composed movements.

I was on my computer going through my favorite videos and songs while Blaine was sitting on my bed flipping through the TV channels. When we heard a deafening crash with a long line of curse words coming from my father, I knew he was trying to cook . . . again.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes dad?" I suppose I said that with a little too much annoyance in my voice because he seemed to sound a bit more self conscious of interrupting my time with Blaine.

"Um, well, I'm sorry to, ah, interrupt, but do you think you could come up here and help me with this quick . . . it'll only take a second."

Not wanting to leave Blaine, I looked at him expectantly, but he just gave me that breath-taking smile of his and nodded in approval. "Al-right, be up in a sec." I walked to the stairs and quietly cantered up them.

**Blaine**

Kurt had disappeared up the steps maybe fifteen seconds ago when I glanced towards his computer screen. The page he was on was titled Kurt's favorites.

His favorites, huh? I wonder if I was one of his favorite things. Gripped by curiosity I walked up to the computer and sat down.

"Hmmmmm" I hummed. Four Minutes, Defying Gravity . . . and oh, Teenage Dream. Yep there I was. I bet he enjoyed watching me just as much as I enjoyed singing to him. But the one below that caught my eye. It was a video titled Single Ladies. I've always liked that song so I decided to click on it.

But it wasn't quite what I was expecting. It was actually something much better. There was Kurt. In. A. Leotard. Oh my god. I swear I was drooling. They way he moved, and oh my. He just slapped his butt. I was so engulfed in it that when it ended my head was still spinning with him dancing about my brain. WOW.

I needed to have this video. Kurt would be back down any minute so I practically flew to my bag and grabbed my flash drive and downloaded it.

I heard Kurt making his way down the stairs, so I quickly jumped back onto his bed. When he got down the stairs and made his way back to his computer desk, nothing looked out of place and he had no idea what I had just seen. Perhaps that was a good thing, for now at least.

We sat in silence until I asked, "So, what did your dad need help with?"

"Oh, he was just trying to make some spaghetti." He replied with that voice that was easily angelic.

"Mmmm." I nodded. "Wait, then what was that crash for?"

"He dropped the pot of water before he could make his way to the stove." And then he added, "Sorry it took so long."

"Please, Kurt, it was NOT a problem. Trust me."

"Um, ok." We sat in silence again.

I was so close to just breaking out into song and singing Single Ladies to Kurt. God I wish I could see him dance like that again . . .

**Kurt**

I wonder what's up with Blaine. Ever since I came back down he's seemed so jumpy. Did something happen when I was gone?

**Blaine**

. . . I wonder if he can feel my gaze on the back of his head.

**Kurt**

Ohmygaga. I think he's staring at my back. Should I turn around?

**Blaine**

Please turn around Kurt, Kurt turn around! I want to see your eyes!

**Kurt**

Just turn around, pretend to be interested in what he's watching or something.

**Blaine**

Yay! He turned around! But wait, why's he looking at the screen? It's basketball, Kurt. You don't like basketball, you like me! Look, look! I'm over here!

**Kurt**

Yikes, he was looking at me! What should I do? What should I do? Oh, just look at him, Kurt. And I did. His gaze was, was . . . well it was a lot. He seemed relieved that I had finally met his stare, but at the same time, it looked almost, lustful? Was that right? Blaine, why are you looking at me like that?

**Blaine**

He looked at me! He looks confused though. Oh, Kurt, don't be confused, I love you. I want to be with you, so badly.

**Kurt**

Whoa. Why are we staring at each other like this? Blaine doesn't like me, right? And what am I doing? I can't just be staring at him like this! Blaine broke away then. He stopped looking at me. Why? He's blushing now, too. It was kinda adorable. I hope I wasn't making a funny face.

"Are you OK?"

**Blaine**

I jolted up. His sudden words surprised me. Was I OK?

"Y-," I started to answer, but then changed my mind. Should I tell him how I feel . . . ? No, don't risk it Blaine. "Uh, yeah. Im OK."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Single Lady! I'm totally fine!" I assured him.

"Wha? What?" Oh _crap_.

**Kurt**

Single Lady? What was that for? I'm not a single lady, I mean, I'm single, but I'm not a _lady_. Why would Blaine call me a single lady, unless? Oh gaga.

I turned around in my chair to look at my computer screen. Uh-huh. Single Ladies. Right in the center of the page . . . OH MY GAGA! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE LOOKED AT THAT!

"BLAINE!" Blaine had jumped due to my loud outburst. This was good. He should be very afraid. "Why the _hell _did you watch my video?"

"Uh, what video? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Blaine!"

**Blaine**

Oh dear. Kurt's face was scarlet red, and not because I had just been flirting with him. Boy was he mad. It was kinda scary—no, it was deathly terrifying. I made a mental note to never anger him again.

"OK, Kurt." I held my hands up in defense. "Yes, I watched your video of you dancing to Single Ladies." The beautiful images made their way back into my head (as if they had ever left).

"Why?" Kurt sounded like he was almost pleading me to tell him. It was an _amazing _video; I don't see why it would be embarrassing in the least.

"Beeeecccaaaauuuusssseee," I stretched the word out. "Well, it was actually an accident. I just randomly clicked on it thinking it was the song. Man was I surprised."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as if to silently speak, 'Um why were you surprised exactly?' But said nothing. God, why couldn't I just tell him how I feel?

"It was a good video, Kurt. You don't have to be ashamed or anything . . . you're really good at dancing." Was that too much to say? I hope I wasn't crossing the line . . .

But his face lit up at the comment and he took advantage of me praising him so.

**Kurt**

"Well I wasn't on the Cheerios just because I can sing." Yes you were, Kurt.

I heard Blaine's breathing awkwardly stop in the middle of a breath and then him exploding into a coughing fit.

"Blaine! Blaine are you OK?" I rushed over to him.

**Blaine**

Had I just heard correctly? Kurt was a _cheerleader_? What? Man, I was learning a lot today.

After I had finished my totally uncalled for coughing I looked up to have my breath stolen once again. When had Kurt made his way over to me? And how hadn't I noticed his hands on my biceps and his face so darn close to mine that I could feel his breath on my face? How could I be so oblivious?

"Are you al-right, Blaine?" I really did love it when he said my name and the way his lips moved . . . just a little closer, Kurt . . .

**Kurt**

Blaine? He looks like he's in a trance or something. Ohmygaga. He's moving in closer . . . Blaine?

"Blaine?" I was surprised when I heard my voice whisper his name.

I expect Blaine was too because he stopped dead in his tracks and looked up into my eyes. He seemed so close to me.

" . . . A-are you al-right?" I repeated. When I spoke my lips brushed his just slightly, proving how close we actually were.

**Blaine**

I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't. Our lips just _touched_. My heart was pounding so hard and so fast that I swear that Kurt could hear it.

So, I kissed him. I leaned in ever so slightly and our lips pressed together and were moving in unison. Kissing him was so easy. We didn't have to try to blend together, time wasn't forced to stop it just . . . did.

**Kurt**

Whoa. He's kissing me. This feels so right. Is this burning in my chest and the goose bumps on the back of my neck what they mean when they say that "sparks fly"? I didn't know, but it's good, really good.

**Blaine**

We both pulled away for maybe a second. We were panting so guess we were kissing longer than I thought. We gazed into each other's eyes and I couldn't believe that I was still breathing at all, Kurt was just so amazingly perfect.

He intertwined his fingers with my hair and pulled his lips back to mine, the kiss becoming more passionate.

**Kurt**

This is perfect. I never knew how good he was at kissing. He was absolutely fabulous.

He put his hands on my hips then and lay down on my bed, pulling me on top of him.

He brought one of his hands up to my neck and moved his lips along my jaw, down my neck and across what collarbone he could get to, giving me a chance to catch my breath.

He kept flattering my neck with kisses while I breathed in the scent of his hair, my hands still tangled in it.

**Blaine**

I could feel him holding onto my hair as if for dear life. It didn't hurt; it actually made me feel absolutely wonderful. He _wanted_ me to kiss him like this.

I moved my hand that was holding his hip up to the small of his back, bringing him ever closer.

I lifted my face back to his and continued to kiss him as we were before, only stopping for air. Which wasn't very often to my great pleasure. My tongue glided gracefully over his lower lip and he opened his mouth and allowed my tongue to come over his lip and into his mouth. Soon Kurt followed suit and our tongues were touching, wanting more, more, more.

**Kurt**

Blaine had moved both of his hands under my shirt and was now feeling along my sides with his hands and was creeping up ever so slowly trying to reach my chest.

It hit me then. I was wearing a button up shirt. Blaine, you idiot. Why didn't you just unbutton it?

As if he had been reading my mind, both hands came out from under my shirt and started to fiddle with the buttons, trying desperately to get them all undone as quickly as possible. This was proving quite difficult for Blaine.

I smiled through our kiss at this. It was amusing seeing a frustrated Blaine.

**Blaine**

Damnit, why won't his buttons work? Ugh, finally. I unbuttoned the last button and as if they were magnets, my hands went straight to his chest. After resting there for awhile they went around to his back and pulled him in closer than what seemed possible.

I took the rest of his shirt off and rolled on top of him, pressing myself against him.

"_Kurt_." I barely got his name out between our pause in the kiss, but he didn't hesitate when pressing his lips back to mine.

He hummed a nearly inaudible "hmm?"

I put my hand on his shoulder, signaling for him to stop. He looked at me questionably and before he could ask why, I said, "I love you."

Kurt just smiled at this as if he had already known. Well, we had been making out for quite awhile now.

**Kurt**

"I love you to, Blaine." The truth behind my words surprised me. I really did love Blaine.

We both leaned in to kiss again, but before it could really get going, Blaine pulled away.

"It's not fair if you're the only one shirtless." He had a goofy grin on his face as he took off his shirt and revealed his muscular body.

Before I could get a really good look at him, he came swooping in and kissed me. It was my turn to put my hands on him, now.

**Blaine**

This is great. I just-we just . . . are perfect. And our bodies fit perfectly together, too. God, I love him. And he loves me back. How great is th-

"Kurt! Is your friend staying for dinner? 'Cuz if he is you two have gotta come up and eat now!" Dangit!

"OK, dad! We'll be up in a minute!" Kurt yelled back to his father, and then turned back to me and almost whispered, "I suppose we should get fully dressed and go eat." He smiled. I didn't.

"Can't we just stay here? We don't _have_ to eat." I stuck my bottom lip out at him, pouting.

Kurt laughed and said, "You can, but honestly, I'm hungry." He got up and pulled his shirt back on and started to button it up.

I stood quickly and grabbed his wrists. Three of the buttons were still opened. I pressed my lips to his neck, right below his jaw and kissed it.

"Blaine, not now. Later, OK? Now let me go so I can fix my hair."

I sighed, but let him go anyway. We didn't want his family to know what we had been doing. I grabbed my shirt and put in back on, and fixed my own hair in his mirror.

Kurt finished fixing his hair and came to stand in front of me. "How do I look? Presentable at least?"

"Your beautiful, Kurt." He smiled and turned to go up the stairs to his awaiting family.

At the bottom of the stairs I grabbed him by the waist and turned him to face me. I put a finger on his lips to keep him quiet and asked, "Will you be my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel?"

He looked a bit shocked for awhile but then his face lit up excitedly. "Yes."

With that I pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his perfectly smooth forehead. We ended the embrace and walked up the stairs hand-in-hand, both with huge accomplished smiles on our faces.

**Well that's it . . . for now at least. Actually, I'm not too sure about a second chapter, but if I get a good response from you guys I'll write as much as you want me to. =D**

**I hoped you liked it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and suggestions! This is chapter two, obviously. To tell you the truth I'm just winging it from here on out. I have no idea what direction this fan fiction is going in, but I will still be trying my best. =D**

**P.S. just to avoid confusion, this is after the wedding, but Kurt still goes to McKinley.**

**I do not Glee, Kurt, or Blaine.**

**Blaine**

Dinner with Kurt's family was nerve racking, to say the least. And considering the fact that we had just had a totally insane make-out session, confessed our love for each other, and had become boy-friends just minutes before, we were both pretty calm.

We let go of each other's hands before entering the kitchen. Kurt gave me a quick smile as we entered. Kurt's dad and Finn were already sitting while Carole was grabbing the food and putting it onto the table.

"Hey boys," Kurt's step-mom called to us. "Hope you're both really hungry 'cuz this looks _delicious_."

"I know I am." Finn said with that goofy grin he always wore. I hadn't quite figured Kurt's step-brother out yet but he seemed to be pretty nice.

I had met them all before and I was practically an honorary family member, seeing as how I spent nearly every day here, but this was different. Was it because Kurt was now my boy-friend? And that sooner or later they were going to find out?

I tried acting as normally as possible, I laughed when something funny was said or done, talked to Finn about football stats, and even to his dad about cars. I thought I was doing really well, Kurt had even reached under the table and grasped my hand gently.

After awhile we had all finished eating and were now talking casually to each other about school and random life happenings. But then Kurt surprised me.

**Kurt**

I need to tell them about me and Blaine. I just told Blaine that I love him. How could I not let the entire world know? Or at the very least my family? I cleared my throat and successfully got everyone's attention.

"Dad, mom, Finn. I need to, well, _we _need to tell you something." I glanced at Blaine, and then to my father. He was watching me intently, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"What is it kiddo?" dad was looking me in the eye now, making this a whole heck of a lot harder.

"Blaine and I are dating." Dating? Was that even the right word? We haven't really gone on any dates yet, but it sounded right.

Then I looked around the room. Finn was blank, as usual, but there was a hint of happiness in his eyes, almost like he was proud that his little brother had finally found someone. Carole looked absolutely ecstatic. She looked like she was about to shriek out of pure delight. Dad was . . . unreadable. But I did see I tear welling up in his eye. A tear of joy, or sorrow? I wondered, only slightly frightened.

**Finn**

. . . Wait? . . . What? Kurt has a boyfriend? . . . As in . . . two dudes kissing? . . . Well, Blaine seems pretty nice. And if Kurt likes him enough to go out with him, then I at least have to try to be nice to him . . . But if he dares to try anything like Karofsky I swear I'll really hurt him. I've friends in high places, too. Well, there not as tall as me . . . but still. He'll totally be a goner.

**Carole**

Dating? Oh, oh my gosh! I always thought they looked cute together! Oh! Kurt _has_ to tell me absolutely everything later! Oh I'm so proud of him! Oh my gosh!

**Burt**

Kurt . . . has . . . a . . . b—boyfriend? My little Kurt? My little boy? Boyfriend? What? How did I not see this coming? . . . His boyfriend's this _Blaine _guy, huh? He seems nice . . . but he better not try to pull anything. My boy's been through enough as it is . . .

**Blaine**

Whoa. I can't believe he just said that. I suppose we had to tell them sooner or later, but wow. He just BAM! Said that pretty quick. His family likes me, right? They're not gonna' like, mug me tonight in my sleep or anything? Right?

**Kurt**

. . . Okay? Talk about staring in silence. Is it bad that we're dating? I like Blaine _a lot _so . . . ?

My dad finally got up from his spot at the table and walked over to me. He wrapped me up into a huge bear hug and whispered in my ear, "Kurt, I am so happy for you. Blaine's a good kid." A slight pause. "But if he hurts you in any way, he's done for." Oh my gaga, he was dead serious.

"Dad, don't worry." I smiled. "Blaine would never." At least I hope not.

"Yeah, way to go little bro." Finn added.

"Yes, that's great sweet-heart!" I knew Carole would be the most understanding.

**Blaine**

Finn approached me then. We shook hands and he pulled his face close to mine. It was a little awkward, until he threatened-

"If you hurt him, I swear that you'll regret it." He was staring me right in the eye. Who knew Finn was so protective. Not me!

"I won't, Finn. I care too much about him to do that."

Finn only nodded and then walked away, probably still convinced otherwise.

**Blaine**

After a few minutes of Kurt chatting excitedly with his step-mom, we both headed back into Kurt's basement room.

"Well that went better than expected." Kurt was holding my hand with both of his, flashing me a gorgeous grin as he dragged me to his bed.

We sat down, "Yeah . . ."

"What's wrong, Blaine?"

"It's just that . . . your brothers . . . a bit, intimidating?"

Kurt giggled at this. "He threatened you didn't he?"

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?"

"Finn's an . . . interesting character. And ever since the wedding, he's been my own personal bodyguard. I wouldn't have expected him to trust you right away."

"Oh."

"Yeah." After that we sat in silence for awhile. It wasn't awkward, but I must stay I would rather be kissing his delicious lips instead.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"Do you want to kiss me again?" It was blunt, yes, but effective all the same.

**End Chapter Two! Yay!**

**This is **_**a lot**_** shorter than chapter one, I apologize, but it's still awesome. =D**

**Sorry it took so long to post, life's been hectic . . . yeah, let's go with that. Anyway, I'll try to best to post the next chapter ASAP and don't forget to tell me what you think!**


End file.
